fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Christian Higdon/Comp. Slendy
Summary The Slender Man (also known as Slenderman) is a supernatural creature with nebulously defined characteristics and abilities. Slender Man was first mentioned in Something Awful Forum's "Create Paranormal Images". He generally appears (in modern times) as a tall humanoid creature in a black or grey suit, red or black tie, and white shirt. His face is totally white, completely devoid of facial features. He has no hair, and generally has normal-looking bare hands, albeit with fingers longer and bonier than a typical human. Slender Man has been depicted in imagery and literature at anywhere between 6 and 15 feet tall, depending on the situation, though in video he is usually only around 6-7 feet tall. Because of his inexact nature, and differences between accounts, no one has yet determined what, exactly, the Slender Man is. Currently, there are two leading theories as to what the Slender Man may be: the Tulpa Effect and Quantum Theory. The internet popularity of Slender Man has spawned a massive number of interconnected ARGs, collectively known as the Slender Man Mythos. In almost every description of the Slender Man, his attributes will vary, sometimes greatly. However, his basic appearance and traits are relatively consistent across different accounts. His appearance has changed over the years, but the most common image – and the most well known in media– is that of an abnormally tall human with long arms and a totally blank face. He is usually portrayed as wearing a business suit, which may be either real cloth, or some form of skin molded to take on the appearance of cloth. If the former, this would imply an intelligent being attempting to try to blend in. If it is the latter, it suggests an extremely adaptive being that evolves to match its environment. He behaves in what might be seen as a passive-aggressive manner, often stalking targets for years at a time before ever attacking. It’s understood that he tends to torture his targets mentally, over long periods of time, using fear and paranoia to drive them to insanity. No one has ever satisfactorily explained the reasoning behind his tactics or the way he chooses his victims, and his purposes and/or motivations have yet to be fully ascertained. He is rarely, if ever, portrayed in a good or benign light and is generally understood to be a malevolent force. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, 2-C '''via Dimensional Bleeding '''Name: '''Slender Man, The Tall Man, The Thin Man, Der Schlanker Mann, Fear Dubh, Schlankwald, Slendy, Slenderman, The Pale One, The White King, Master, Black King '''Origin: The Slender Mythos Gender: 'Unknown, called a male '''Age: '''Unknown (Older than Adam and Eve.) '''Classification: '''Mysterious thin faceless being '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Technological Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Intangibility, Teleportation, Body Control, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Aura, Status Effect Inducement, Necromancy, Possession, Weather Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Cosmic Awareness, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Reality Warping, Sound Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Absorption, Elasticity, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Invisibility, Radiation Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, Time Travel, Plot Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Creation, Perception Manipulation, Portal Creation, Duplication, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 6, 7, and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Omnipresence, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Probability Manipulation, Body Puppetry, and Large Size (Type 0) 'Attack Potency: Universe Level+ '(The Collective and the Administrator are implied to be transcendent over the physical reality perceived by lesser beings, with Observer comparing humans to prisioners bound in a cave staring at a blank wall in which they can only see shadows, while the Collective is unbound by the "cave" and perceiving what projects the shadow. Vince believes that he and the others are fiction, with their entire lives and histories being controlled by HABIT and Slenderman, with it being heavily suggested that they're trapped in a loop across multiple iterations, with their lives being reset again and again). Can ignore conventional durability with Sigma Radiation (Those exposed to Sigma Radiation succumb to its effects and die very quickly), '''Low Multiverse Level '''via Dimensional Bleeding (Directly caused the Dimensional Bleeding, an event that causes universes and dimensions to bleed into each other, tearing reality apart and swapping chunks of universes with each other. Eventually, these will become Rifts, locations where universes meet and can be traveled between.) 'Speed: Infinite '(The Collective exist in their own realm in which time has no meaning, and are implied to be unbound by the physical reality.), possibly '''Omnipresent '(Is the sole cause of the feeling of being watched and of accidents) '''Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Low Multiverse level (Seems to be unaffected by the Dimensional Bleeding) Stamina: Limitless '''(Via being a ghost) '''Range: Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Mindless drones and the 8 pages Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: '''Light, fire, can't tell a lie, can only harm those who believe in him, some effects can be lessened via anti-seizure medication '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dimensional Bleeding: An event that damages universes and dimensions and forces them to fill up the gaps, causing them to blend into each other and exchange chunks of their space-time. Eventually, interdimensional portals will be formed between the universes as they get connected to each other. The 8 Pages: The Pages are 8 pieces of paper that have crude drawings and warnings relating to Slenderman. The more pages you collect the more aggressive Slender Man becomes and the more prominent he becomes in your mind. Victims start to hear increasingly loud ambient noises and apparently thunderous footsteps while slowly becoming more obsessed with Slenderman. If the victim manages to collect all 8 pages then capture is almost guaranteed. If the victim survives this then they will be completely obsessed with the faceless horror, drawing pages of their own and panicking at the mere sight of him. It also makes them more vulnerable to becoming a proxy for Slenderman. Whispering: Hearing Slenderman's whisper, even as a recording, will instantly kill the listener. Scream: Slenderman's scream will cause the world to end. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts